Welcome To My World
by mockingjay4610
Summary: Six is a famous actress/singer who is going to Four's high school. He falls head over heels for her but what happens when he discovers her powers? What ARE her powers? Read to find out. Rated T for language and just because it's Divergent and we all know how crazy it can get when you throw in Uriah, Dauntless cake, powers, paparazzi, Pansycakes, and shopping with Christina!
1. Meeting Six

**Four's POV**

"I still don't get what the big deal about this is Zeke." I say into the phone.

"SIX IS COMING TO _OUR_ SCHOOL! YOU DON'T FIND THAT REMOTELY EXCITING?!" My best friend, Zeke, screams into the phone.

"No, she's just some prissy actor chick who's a good singer." I say which I regret because of what comes next.

"ARE YOU FREAKING MAD DUDE?! SHE IS THE HOTTEST ACTRESS/SINGER EVER! She was in Divergent, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, The Fault In Our Stars, and The Spectacular Now!" **(A/N:"Six" was Katniss and Annabeth in this story so just humor me. She also wrote some songs that aren't really hers so please humor me.)**

"Okay okay, now I need to go to sleep. It's already midnight."

"Fine. Later bro."

He hangs up and I sigh in relief. Tomorrow is my senior year at Divergent High. There's this actress/singer, Six, who is going to come to our school. It's her senior year too. Everyone's freaking out but I don't see what the big deal is. She's probably gonna be one of those "I'm better than you" actresses. She's probably gonna want us to worship her like some sort of goddess.

* * *

I hop on my motorcycle and head to school. My little group is already there. I see Zeke's black truck, he usually rides with Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene. Christina's pink buggy, she usually rides with Lauren and Will. Poor Will. And Lynn's black bike. I'm on my way to get my schedule when I bump into someone. They fall to the floor and papers fly everywhere. I immediately help them up and hand them their papers when I see who it is.

_Six._

She's beautiful in real life. She has flowing golden hair that cascades down to the small of her back and blue eyes that have a grey storm behind them that ignite a fire of confidence and determination. She doesn't look as girly as I expected her to be. She's wearing a black Imagine Dragons t-shirt and some worn out jeans with a leather jacket. She has combat boots but she is wearing makeup too. Not that much though. She has a little black eye makeup and I think some red lipgloss? Yeah, lipgloss sounds right.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," she laughs. "I'm Six, you are?"

"I know who you are. I'm Four," I say it a little harsher than intended.

"Well, sorry again Four." And she walks off just like that. Usually someone would be offended. I go grab my schedule then head to my locker. #1044. I'm on the evens side this year. There's an odds hall and an evens hall for the lockers. I look to my left and see some random cheerleader slut at locker #1042 who bats her eyelashes at me. When I look to my right, I am met with those magical eyes that seem to enchant me every time we meet.

"Well hello again Four," she smiles warmly at me.

"Hey Six," I say a little less colder this time. "Can I see your schedule?"

She nods and hands it to me. We have all the same classes! I get a goofy grin on my face. She looks at me weirdly but then smiles back.

"We have all the same classes," she guesses. I nod. "Cool, can you help me find my way around this school?"

"Yeah, of course." As we walk a question pops in my head. "I thought you had brown hair and green eyes, what happened?"

"Oh, um. Well, when I became "famous" I didn't want people to know what a really looked like when I went back to the "normal" life." She puts quotes around famous and normal. I wonder why, I guess she isn't what I thought she's be. "So I dyed my hair brown and wore green contacts. I also stopped wearing my glasses."

"You have glasses?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to wear them on the first day of school. I wanted to make a good impression, you know?" She says.

"Mhm. What's your real name? It can't be Six." The words just pop out of my mouth.

"Mhm. What's _your_ real name? It can't be _Four_." She counters back.

"Touche," I smirk.


	2. Meeting The Gang

**Six's POV**

I really like Four. He seems nice. Cocky, but nice. We walk in the classroom and I sit in the back. Four plops down next to me. He's about to say something when the bell rings and the teacher comes in. For the whole lesson I zone out. He seems really nice but what would he do if he found out about me? I'm a Divergent. A Divergent is a person with special powers. It's been hard enough hiding from the paparazzi, what happens if I get too emotional and my powers bug out? I'm one of the more powerful Divergent. I have telekinesis/telepathy, fire power, and water power. I'm a rare one. There's a whole secret "club" for the Divergent. I go there every other night. There's 5 sections, Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, and Amity. Telekinesis/telepathy is Erudite, fire power is Dauntless, and Abnegation is water power. Candor is electricity/wind and Amity is enchanting/spells. I am Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. The telekinesis and telepathy lets me move things with my mind and read other people's minds. The water power lets me control water and freeze it or anything liquid. Fire power lets me create flame balls, burn stuff, create fire shields, stuff like that. The Candor can create electricity and mini tornados and other stuff. The Amity can cast spells, make people fall in love, it's all witches and warlock stuff over there...kinda freaky.

"Miss Prior," that gets my attention. "If you think you can zone out, answer this question for me."

I look up at the board and read the teacher's mind for the answer.

"461004.5935," I say. Everyone stares at me in shock. The teacher is gaping at me but then everyone continues on. One boy catches my attention though. He has tan skin, brown hair, and chocolate eyes. Uriah?

**(Underlined is Uriah, Italicized is Six. They're having a mental conversation.)**

Tr-Six?!

_You can call me by my real name when we're having mental conversations or in private Uriah_

I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were going to this school! We only see each other every Divergent meeting!

_Okay, well surprise!_

Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?

_Uh, okay. Sure, sounds great!_

Oh and don't worry, I'm friends with Four. WINKING OH SO SUBTLY WINK WINK

_Why the hell are you screaming wink?! If you're implying that-_

You like Four and that I'm totally right! WINKS WINK

_I'm just ending this conversation_

And with that I stop listening. I met Uriah at one of the Divergent meetings. He's my friend you could say. He's Dauntless and Erudite. Not a lot of Divergent go to the meetings since it's dangerous or they just don't know. Most of the Divergent have only one "faction" but there are some rare ones like me. I'm probably one of a kind. I'm not trying to brag, it's just it's hard to be in 2 factions let alone 3. I wonder if Four is a Divergent. I don't think he is. He seems normal but to me he seems special.

KNEW IT! You so like him gurlllllllll! If you haven't noticed I'm making fun of you girls

_Really?! If you haven't noticed, I used sarcasm and I'm mocking you_

Oh hardy har har

_Yeah, I'm hilarious bitch bitch!_

The bell rings and I go to my locker which is convenient. I'd like a friend like him, he didn't freak out because I'm Six, the actress/singer. Unlike Uriah... He went full fangirl on me. Uriah's better now though and he is very funny.

"So Six," Four snaps me out of my thoughts. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends."

"Oh uh...sorry." I start. There's disappointment in his eyes. I quickly add, "I told Uriah I'd sit with him but I heard you sit with him."

His eyes light up but they're full of curiosity too, "how do you know Uriah?"

"I uh met him over the summer." I say which isn't a complete lie.

"Do you know his brother?"

"Uriah has a brother? Oh yeah, uh, Zeke is it?"

"Yup. He's a big fan of yours."

"Yeah, the first time I met Uri he went all fangirl on me."

"Hah, yeah. There's Uriah for you. Crazy as can be. BUt we tolerate him."

"He's like that annoying little brother that you love 'cause he's so cute."

* * *

LUNCH! I AM STARVING! I run to the line and get a burger and some chocolate cake. Uriah wouldn't stop talking about "Dauntless cake" in one of the classes so I just _have_ to try it. I find Uriah and Four sitting with a group of girls and guys. I sit next to Four and someone who looks a lot like Uriah but is a bit taller.

"You're Six!" A tall girl with mocha skin and short dark hair squeals. "I love what you did with your hair! And your eyes?"

"Contacts." I explain.

"Well I'm Christina," she greets. "This is my boyfriend Will, Lauren, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Four, and Uriah."

"Nice to meet you all and I already know Four and Uriah. I met Four this morning and Uriah over the summer." I say.

"YOU MET MY CELEB CRUSH AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Zeke screams at Uriah. Uriah just shrugs. "Wow, such a nice brother."

"So what's it like being famous?" Marlene asks eagerly.

"Not so great." I admit.

"What? Everyone bowing down to you and serving you not enough princess?" Lynn scoffs.

"There's no privacy and it gets annoying if someone just wants to be your friend 'cause you're famous." I say.

"Don't worry, we won't be like those people," Lauren says.

"Well, most of us won't." Shauna looks at Zeke accusingly. He puts his hands up in defense.

_Are any of your friends Divergent Uri?_

Yes, all of them.

_Why haven't I seen them at the meetings?_

They think the meetings are lame and no help.

_Are any of them rare Divergent?_

Christina is Candor and Dauntless, Will is Dauntless and Erudite, Zeke is just Dauntless, Lauren is Dauntless, Lynn is Dauntless, Shauna is Dauntless, Marlene is Dauntless, and Four is Dauntless and Abnegation.

_Wow, everyone's Dauntless._

Yeah. Trissy, Dauntless is awesome.

_I know Uri, I know._

**I can hear you guys, you know.**

Will?

**Yup, and Six,Trissy?**

_My real name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior or Tris. Uri gave me the nickname Trissy. WHICH I HATE!_

That's why I gave it to you.

**Well I'll just leave this conversation now.**

And with that the convo stops. I invite "the gang" over to my house. I wanna talk about their Divergence.

* * *

"The gang" just came over and now we're in my "house". It's more of a mansion so they all gape. They're all sleeping over so first I want to talk about their Divergence then get to the fun stuff. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"Hey guys," I start. "Can we talk about something?"


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Tris's POV**

"I know you guys are Divergent." I say.

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking ab-bout?" Christina stutters.

"Cut the crap. I'm Divergent too." I say. They all sigh.

"What are you?" Shauna asks.

"Abnegation. And Erudite. And Dauntless." I say.

"You're a special rare?" Zeke asks, wide eyed. I nod.

"I've never seen any of you at the meetings besides Uri." I say.

"Cause they're lame." Lynn scoffs.

"Really? I've mastered all my powers, Uri's almost there too. How far have you guys gotten?" I ask. They shrug.

"What's the best you can do?" Lauren asks. "I don't believe you."

I smirk, so does Uri. He knows what I'm capable of. I start gathering the moisture from the water, soon I have enough. I make 2 icicles and throw them at her. They pin her to the wall by her shoulders. Everyone gapes at me.

"That's not even the best I can do." I say.

"Well okay then." Will says.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Four asks.

"Get me down from here first!" Lauren whines. I roll my eyes and send 2 fireballs to melt the icicles. She lands on her butt. Hah.

"Well, we could go to the Truth or Dare room." I suggest. "Or the Never Have I Ever room."

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Uriah screams as Zeke screams, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"How about we play Truth or Dare after Never Have I Ever." I suggest. Everyone seems fine with this so we head to the Never Have I Ever room. We sit in a circle and grab a cup of root beer since none of us really wanna get wasted right now. It goes me, Four, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, Marlene, Uriah, Will, then Christina. I go first.

"Never have I ever believed happy endings." I say. Everyone, except Lynn and me, takes a sip from their drink.

"How can you not believe in happy endings?!" Christina screeches. Lynn and I shrug.

"Never have I ever kissed someone." Four admits. Really? He's so...I would've thought...so he hasn't...oh. Everyone takes a sip. I've never had a real kiss. I've only kissed people for movies and stuff.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Zeke says. Everyone except Lauren, Will, and Marlene takes a sip.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Shauna looks accusingly at Zeke. Uriah, Zeke, and I take a sip.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims.

"Illegal fireworks and set a fire in a mall." Zeke says looking down.

"I was dared to shoplift something and I got caught." Uriah says.

"I may or may not have been charged for assault and I may or may not have a restraining order." I say sheepishly. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I just shrug and we continue.

"Never have I ever worn a dress." Lynn says. All the girls and Zeke take a sip. We all look at him funny. He just shakes his head.

"Never have I ever hated shopping." Lauren says. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna take a sip. They gasp when they see Lynn and I haven't taken sips. I laugh silently.

"Never have I ever owned a comic book." Marlene says. All the guys and I take a sip. "Six, you actually own a comic book? That's a guy thing!"

"Who says? And I actually have a whole room just for comic books." I say. The guys gape at me and the girls look at me weirdly.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy." Uriah says. All the girls and Will take a sip.

"WHAT?!" Christina exclaims.

"It was a dare!" Will puts his hands up in defense. "Never have I ever liked a guy."

All the girls take a sip. Thankfully, none of the boys. These people are crazy. But they're really fun.

"Never have I ever, uh, eaten like a guy?" Christina says. Wow, that was lame. The guys, Lynn, and I take sips.

After an hour of this, I've learned too much about these people. They already know too much about me too. We decide to stop and play truth or dare. I'm frankly a little scared to play with these people. I mean, you would be scared too if you learned what I learned about them.

"Alright, let's begin," Zeke says, rubbing his hands together while giving us all an evil smirk.


	4. Truth Or Dare

**(A/N:If you have a problem with people being...um...gay or lesbians, you shouldn't read this. Though you shouldn't have a problem. Everyone here is just like you. Human. Don't judge and don't be a hater.)**

**Four's POV**

"Six, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Truth." She replies. "And Uriah, don't even think about it. I am not a pansy cake."

"Okay then, how did you get water for your Abnegation powers out of thin air?" Zeke asks.

"Zeke, this is almost basic facts. If any of you actually went to the meetings, you'd know that moisture can be found out of almost anything. Even thin air." She swirls some water she just made appear. She moves it over to Zeke's head and drops it, sprinkling him. "Lauren, truth or dare?"

"D-truth." Lauren says. I wouldn't want any of Six's dares either.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Six asks.

"Um...Four?" Lauren says.

"She's lying!" Christina claims.

"Fine...I uh...like Lynn." Lauren admits, sheepishly. No one here has a problem with that. We don't judge. Lynn gets up and sits next to Lauren and gives her a peck on the cheek. All the girls start shipping "Laurlynn" and they're saying "fluffy". "Four, truth or dare."

"Dare." I say confidently.

"I dare you to...play Are You Nervous Yet? with Six. She has to try to make you nervous," she says with a smirk. I gulp and raise an eyebrow at Six. I can see a light tint of pink on her cheeks but she nods meekly anyways. We head into the Never Have I Ever room and lock the door.

"Are you nervous yet?" Six asks as she puts her hands and my biceps. I shake my head.

"Are you nervous yet?" She repeats as she puts her hands around my neck. I shake my head again. She comes up to my ear and whispers, "how about now."

"Nope." I say, popping the "p". The truth is, my heart is beating 1,000 miles per hour. I'm terrified, but I can't let her know that. I won't break. I'm not gonna. She kisses my cheek and I shake my head. She kisses the corner of my mouth and I still shake my head. When she kisses me full on the lips, I nod and try not to kiss back. She pulls away and we go back out. When we get out there, there are a couple cat calls but we just ignore them. We continue the game and it feels like we've been playing for hours. We decide to order a pizza and watch some movies. When the pizza arrives we go to Six's movie theatre she has conveniently in her house. We watch Jersey Boys because Six loved the musical when she saw it on Broadway. It isn't even our on DVD yet but Six says she has almost every movie known to mankind. Even if it isn't out yet. The girls had us watch Maleficent and it wasn't to bad considering the violence. Then we watch X-MEN:Days Of Future Past. The girls fall asleep to Heaven Is For Real so the guys and I just watch Captain America:The Winter Soldier. Christina has her head resting on Will's shoulder, Lynn and Lauren are bunched up together on a love seat, Uriah has his arm around a sleeping Marlene, Zeke's arm is snaked around Shauna's waist, and Six's head is in my lap. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I brush a stray piece of hair out of her face and smile.

"Ooh! Big bad Four got a crush?" Zeke teases.

"Shut it." I glare at him.

"Four plus Six equals Ten." Will says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"The perfect Ten!" Uriah wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes. They start "shipping Ten", I swear, they're just as bad as the girls with this "fangirling" stuff.


End file.
